Visiting Sally
by karousu
Summary: During the Giant War, Percy and the rest visit Sally Blowfis. One shot!


Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan!

A/N: This is after The House of Hades, but Percy and Annabeth are only emotionally scarred, and not as physically. They still have small bruises and other wounds, just not mentioned.

There was a loud crash as Leo tripped and hit the wall. Shouts and shuffles were also coming from the hallway of Sally Blowfis's house.

Currently, Percy and the rest of the seven where coming to visit Camp Half-Blood, but stopped for a short visit for Percy to visit his mother.

"Leo! Can you ever be quiet? Like walk without tripping over nothing but your feet? This was supposed to be Percy and me visiting Sally! But, nooo you came along! Quit rolling your eyes at me!" came a shout from a girl with startling grey eyes.

"Annabeth, it is not my fault the ground wanted a hug! Look at it, so lonely!" came the reply of the boy named Leo.

"Just, just be quiet! Can you ever go somewhere or do something without screwing up?" Annabeth said in an aggravated voice.

"Aww, you wound me!" He put his hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Guys, be quiet, my mom's coming!" Percy warned the two fighting.

Just as the two of them stopped arguing, Sally walked into the hallway, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

Her eyes widened and started filling with tears. She lunged forward to hug Percy. The others stood awkwardly while they listened to Sally's bawling.

"Oh, Percy, you are finally back. My precious boy." She took a step backwards, then put her hands on Percy's face as if to see if he really was there. She took her hands off, and continued hugging him. "I have missed you so much Percy."

The others were murmuring about leaving, but Sally finally noticed the others.

"Annabeth, dear, are you all right? You look a little pale. Here, come here." More waves of tears poured down her face as she tried to move, but couldn't. Annabeth moved forward and hugged her. "Oh, honey, you did a great job of keeping Percy out of trouble. I can't thank you enough."

Little did she know, Annabeth was feeling like someone punched her in the stomach. "I-I," she paused. "I am not the one that protected him this time. H-he protected me, when a sane person wouldn't do it.

"Well, you can't protect him all the time, dear, at least you're alive."

Just about the others were about to leave, Sally finally noticed them. She looked at them in confusion, then noticed that they were friends of Percy and Annabeth. "Come her, tell me your names," she greeted then warmly. "If you have survived with Percy, you must have some sort of talent."

"Hey!" came Percy's reply.

A door creaked open, and a man with bags under his eyes walked through the door. He blinked a couple of times and finally said, "P-Percy?" he asked in confusion, "Is that really you? Who are all of these people?" he asked motioning to Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and Jason. He saw Annabeth and smiled. Nico came into his view, and he shook his head. "This is all a dream, you can't be all here, please tell me that Percy is back." he told Sally.

"No, this is the reality, they are back Paul"

He turned and started walking towards Percy. He engulfed both Percy and Annabeth in a hug. He was still in shock, but he finally came back into reality. "You're really back." He murmured.

He pulled away, gave Nico a pat on the back, and then asked who the others were.

"I do not know yet," she replied, "That's what I was going to ask."

They all stepped forward and stated their names.

"I am Frank, son of Mars, a descendant of Poseidon."

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto, half-sister of Nico."

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter, full-blooded brother of Thalia."

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hey, what's up? I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and I created the Argo II," he said gesturing to the large ship outside.

"Wait, you built that?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah, isn't it a beauty?"

Sally kept shooting questions at them. Finally, she realized that Thalia has a brother and Nico has a sister, she gaped in awe.

"So, tell me, what did happen? You have a lot to tell me," Paul says looking at Percy.

And so, the story went on long into the night…

A/N: this was really short, and I have writers block, and I can't think of an idea for my other story, so I just decided to write this one shot. I am trying to write longer, but I have to work on that. (about 790 words.)


End file.
